It all comes down to this
by VodkaAndCoke
Summary: If revenge is a dish best served cold... Then theirs is deep frozen
1. All the riffraff

**Hey, so this is totally AU (if you didn't notice) and basically Haley and Brooke have been constantly teased by all the popular kids at school (Rachel, Lucas, Nathan etc.) Now they're finally fed up of it and they want payback. I'm not gonna give anything more away, I'm afraid.**

**Background information wise, though I'll tell you a little more. Nathan and Lucas are not brothers. Lucas' parents are Karen and Keith. Nathan's are Dan and Deb. Despite the fact their not brothers, they are best friends and they are on the basketball team. Rachel's best friends with Bevin and the other girls on the team. Peyton's on the team but she doesn't really get on with them that well seeing as she never gets involved in when they go to parties or shopping. She just hangs around with her boyfriend (Nathan) and that's the reason she's still popular. Brooke and Haley are best friends and if I think of any other information I'll post it next chapter.**

**I don't own OTH, but hopefully I'll be able to buy it on eBay **

**And read on... (sorry for the extra long author's note. I know it was long and tedious but I needed to tell you a little more. Sorry again)**

* * *

><p><em>"If I had my way I'd have all of ya shot"- Pink Floyd, In The Flesh<em>

* * *

><p>They still weren't quite sure how they decided about it; it was somewhere between Brooke getting her books flushed down the toilet and Haley getting called 'ugly bitch' every time she walked past any of the cheerleaders for two weeks straight. It seemed like a pretty good idea at the time, as they sat in Haley's backyard (Brooke had gone over there crying about her mother calling her fat- once again) staring at the starry sky on a warm summer night. They were both curled up in sleeping bags and old Mr Men pyjamas (Scooby Doo in Brooke's case) discussing everything. They'd held hands and Haley had turned to her best friend and asked her whether things would be okay in the end.<p>

"Of course," Brooke had answered as she nodded her head in a way to say not to question her answer, "We're better than them. You'll be a famous singer and I'll be a fashion designer living in a penthouse in New York and they'll be stuck cleaning floors at school."

"Do you really think that, B?" Haley's eyebrows furrowed together and Brooke moved a finger from the hand that wasn't holding Haley's to straighten out the crease on her friend's forehead.

"I do, don't you?" She'd replied as her eyebrows rose higher.

"I was just thinking recently... What in case things don't get any better? What in case we're the ones cleaning floors and they're the ones in the penthouse... Because things don't always work out like they're supposed to," Haley had shrugged her shoulders like her previous comment hadn't been as major as it was. Brooke was silent for a moment as she turned her gaze to the sky before replying a minute later.

"We just need to keep dreaming and hoping. They've taken a lot from us: our confidence, our pride and our happiness. But we can't let them take away our future. We've got to keep thinking things will get better or we'll never beat them," Brooke squeezed her friend's hand before glancing back at Haley.

"You're right," Haley had nodded her head then and looked Brooke in the eyes to show she meant it.

"Aren't I always?" Brooke had grinned making Haley laugh and for a moment she thought the conversation was over before Haley had coughed a little to break the silence.

"How can we beat them?" She'd asked and Brooke raised one eyebrow mischievously and Haley somehow knew exactly what she was thinking.

So that's how it'd been decided, they'd agreed that they'd start their plan the following year as it was nearly the end of the school year, anyway. For the following months till school started again they'd momentarily forgotten their plan, just happy to be away from school and the people that'd caused them hell for most of their lives. They spent the summer on the secluded part of the beach that the two had found when they were just 7 years old and had visited nearly every week since. Or they'd sit in each other's back yard and talk. Having sleepovers and watching films. They just wanted to make the most of their time away from the rows of lockers that they'd been slammed into on more than one occasion and the toilets where they'd often found themselves crying on the floor with only the other for comfort.

That was, until Brooke stormed into Haley's bedroom (three days before their return to school) after walking straight into the house sending a 'Hey, Mum and Dad James' to Haley's parents sitting in the living room watching some documentary. Haley's parents had always been more like parents to her than her own. She'd stormed up the stairs, pushed open her friend's door and as Haley protested saying 'knock for God's sakes lady. I could be naked' in which Brooke replied 'you're talking to the girl who used to have a bath with you when we were little, I've seen it all before'. Brooke had flopped down on Haley's bed as her friend spun around in her desk chair.

"As much as I'd like to think you're just coming here to see me, I think from the weirdly determined look on your face you came with a reason," Haley commented as she raised her eyebrows, noting the expression on Brooke's face.

"And you'd be right, my dear Britney Spears-" She was cut off my Haley's protest of 'you know I don't like Britney Spears after her _My Prerogative_ album' and she just rolled her eyes, "Whatever. Getting back to the point... I think we need to put plan populars into action."

"Are you sure that's such a good idea? I want to get them back just as much as you do. But do you really think they're going to let you in after hating you for, what? 11 years or something?" Haley pulled her knees to her chest, wrapping her arms around them and looked at Brooke over her knees.

"We've got to try and you said yourself that we can only destroy them from within," Brooke responded, sitting up and crossing her legs as her eyes remained on Haley.

"Destroy? You make us sound like some evil killers or something," Haley laughed and Brooke just rolled her eyes at her.

"Hey, I wouldn't be surprised if you were an evil killer after you swung that punch at Adam Marsh," Brooke grinned and it was Haley's turn to roll her eyes.

"That was back in third grade, you've seriously got to drop that," Haley responded and Brooke just shrugged her shoulders.

"You should be proud of that punch. It was amazing, it gave him a nose bleed and everything," Brooke answered and Haley nodded her head.

"Yeah, okay I was pretty damn proud of that punch if I'm being honest," Haley agreed and Brooke laughed a little more at that.

"I would be, too. In fact I'm kind of jealous that it wasn't me," Brooke told her as Haley got off the desk chair and sat down next to Brooke on the bed.

"You made up for it when you told Sarah Anderson that she was a bitch," Haley elbowed her in the ribs and Brooke nodded her head.

"Yeah, I guess I did. The look on her face was priceless... Anyway getting back on topic, I can totally get in with them if I get on cheerleading team," Brooke lay back down on the bed and unfolded her legs, Haley lying down next to her at the same time.

"How do you know you'll make the team?" Haley raised her eyebrows and Brooke gave her a look like it was obvious.

"Duh, are you forgetting my previous gymnastics experience?" Brooke rolled her eyes and Haley stifled a laugh at the look on her face.

"That was gymnastics, this is cheerleading," Haley answered and Brooke gave an exasperated sigh.

"Yes, but it's high school cheerleading," Brooke responded and Haley gave her a confused look which clearly said 'and?' Brooke gave another sigh and expanded her answer,

"It isn't professional cheerleading. As long as I can do a decent flip and do the splits I'll be one of the best cheerleaders they have."

"Ohh, I get you. So when you're busy conversing with the elite who will I hang out with? I'll miss my BFF," Haley replied and she said it in a breezy voice but the real reason she was so worried about their 'plan' was the thought of losing her friend once she found out the joys of the popular kids.

"You're such a worrier, Hales. You know I'd never leave you," Brooke replied, answering Haley's thought instead of the comment because after being friends most of their lives they'd become able to basically know what the other was thinking.

"I know... I'd just miss you so much if you weren't here," Haley had whispered so quietly that if Brooke hadn't been lying next to her she wouldn't have heard.

"Hales, I'd miss you too. Love you," She'd answered in a soft voice and took hold of her friend's and giving it a light squeeze.

"Love you too, Little Miss Sunshine," Haley responded using the nickname she'd given her the first day they'd met. She'd given it to her because Brooke had been wearing a yellow sundress and was constantly bouncing around, making the nursery teacher crazy because of her constant enthusiasm.

"I'd never leave you, Britney Spears," Brooke answered and Haley shot her a glare at the nickname.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading, it means a lot to me. If you want to review then you can but I don't mind if you don't. The fact that you read up until here means a lot to me.<strong>

**This isn't that long and the next chapter will be. This is just a chapter to get you into the story. I'm sorry there's no Brucas, just Haley and Brooke, but there will be from next chapter. Oh and by the way, I know I mentioned Britney Spears in here and no disrespect to her. I love her and I didn't mean any harm in my comments. I don't dislike her, she's an amazing singer.  
><strong>


	2. No one loves you

**Okay, so I wanted to add about the background information that Brooke should probably be in the popular group as her mother often made her have play dates with Nathan and people like that. She dresses and loks like them because that's how her mother brought her up. But after meeting Haley in kindergarten she became friends with her instantly and despite her mother telling her she was better than Haley and should become friends with the lovely Rachel girl she didn't want to and stayed friends with Haley. They were then bullied because they were outsiders and didn't agree or worship the popualar people like everyone else. **

**I do not own OTH, unfortunatly, because if I had Brooke and Lucas would be a power couple with three children (two boys and a girl)**

* * *

><p><em>"What goes around is coming back and haunting you"- Green Day, Platypus (I hate you)<em>

* * *

><p>Brooke had spent 3 hours, 36 minutes and 21 seconds shopping for what she called her 'plan popular wardrobe' but was really just another excuse to go shopping. Unlike Haley, Brooke dressed like the popular kids at school and she looked like the popular kids, but she just wasn't one of them. Haley hadn't worn a pair of high heels in her whole entire life (not even little plastic Barbie shoes with a tiny heel when she was little) while Brooke had probably started walking in heels. While Brooke like dresses and skirts, Haley was fine in jeans.<p>

That was the difference between the two friends. Haley was comfortable in sweats and hoodies while Brooke only liked pretty dresses and designer jeans. She blamed it on the upbringing, Victoria Davis would never let her daughter be seen in anything that didn't look like it hadn't just come off the catwalk. It was a surprise, really, that Brooke wasn't one of the popular kids. She was pretty enough, rich enough and could flirt her way into many a club. But the thing that stopped her becoming one of them was that she didn't want to be one. She was more than happy with her best friend Haley (minus the fact of the bullying they were subject to.)

At this very minute she was admiring a pair of black leather Gucci high heeled ankle boots. They were six inches high and Haley almost fainted at the thought of actually having to walk in them. Brooke, though, seemed perfectly comfortable to prance around in them. Haley rolled her eyes, laughing as Brooke stood staring at her feet in the mirror and Brooke turned to her with wide eyes.

"Haley James I hope you're not laughing at these beautiful shoes, you might make them upset," Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and Haley found herself laughing harder.

"It's not like they can hear me," Haley answered as she crossed her legs as she sat on a chair in the shoe shop they were currently in.

"Don't say that, you're hurting their feelings," Brooke replied in a serious voice but a grin was slowly spreading across her face.

"You're crazy," Haley smiled and folded her arms across her chest.

"And you love it, Spears," Brooke responded as she came and sat beside Haley, slipping her feet out of the ankle boots and putting them on the 'yes' pile which was about five times bigger than the 'no' pile.

"Maybe, but I don't love it when you call me that," Haley narrowed her arms at Brooke.

"Sorry... Britney," Brooke laughed and proceeded to pull on the next pair of shoes.

Another two hours later, they pulled up outside Brooke's house in the Porsche her father had bought her for Christmas. Brooke had vowed never to use it saying that she'd much rather her parent's love than her parent's presents, but after watching the car on the driveway for a few weeks she'd thought she might as well use it because she'd never have her parent's love so why not use her parent's presents.

They got out of the car, both carrying mountains of shopping bags, and waddled up the path to Brooke's door (which took a good time longer than it would have if they hadn't had the bags.) Brooke then struggled to balance holding the bags as she went in search of her house key, when she fianlly found it she tried to stick it into the lock which took a couple of minutes. Once in the lock she managed to turn it rather swiftly (for the fact that she looked as if she'd bought everything in the shop with the amount of bags she'd had.)

Inside, they both dropped the bags with a loud sigh and walked into the living room, flopping down on the couch. They glanced at each other, both flushed after carrying the heavy bags, and smiled slightly. They sat in a comfortable silence for a couple of minutes (silences between the friends were never awkward.) Brooke broke the silence as she started to speak.

"I think I need to decide on my outit for school tomorrow," Brooke told Haley who groaned in response. Yes, the two friends were very similar on most things (favourite film, favourite music and generally their personalities -except the fact that Brooke was a lot more optimistic) but Brooke's love of clothes was a mystery to Haley.

"No. No way am I helping you," Haley answered and Brooke glared at her.

"Pleasee," Brooke begged while Haley shook her head, "You know, you look really nice today. Have you done something with your hair?"

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere," Haley rolled her eyes, pulling her knees to her chest.

"It was worth a shot," Brooke laughs and then it falls silent once again. Brooke doesn't argue the subject anymore but they both know in the end Haley will help Brooke. It always happens.

* * *

><p>The next morning after having breakfast and a quick shower, she stood infront of the mirror blow drying her hair. After that she pulled it up into a pony tail, clipping her bangs away from her face. She pulled on a baggy navy and white striped t-shirt over her head. She tugged on a pair of dark blue jeggings and then she grabbed a black leather messenger bag and put it on her shoulder. Just as she was leaving she slipped her feet into a pair of black army boots and grabbed her leather jacket off the hook on the back of the door.<p>

Usually, she drove to Haley's to pick her up or Haley would drive to her. But part of their plan was that they needed to pretend to not be friends. Brooke wouldn't be accepted in the popular group if she was still friend's with Haley. They'd think Brooke was just messing with them (which she was going to, but they didn't know that) and she'd never be welcomed into their group. So they'd created the cover up story that the friend's had fallen out when Brooke told her she was growing up and Haley wasn't growing with her.

She got in her car and drove to school with the radio on loud. She pulled the car into the parking lot and got out, locking her door behind her. She scouted the school for Haley automatically before realising that she wasn't 'supposed to be friends with her'. Her eyes did lock on Haley despite this. Her friend was walking into the school at this exact minute, all on her own. Brooke felt something inside her twitch and she wanted to go hug her friend or something because she didn't want her to be on her own. She tried to push this aside but it was still wriggling around in the back of her head.

She switched her bag to the other shoulder and started walking towards the school, trying to ignore all thoughts of how she was going to cope without Haley. She pushed open the door to the school and walked inside. She wandered over to her locker and put some books inside before walking to the notice board where there were usually advertisements for clubs (and most importantly- cheerleading.) She signed her name on the list and scanned it for when the auditions were. They were today after school.

She didn't really have much idea what she was supposed to do until then. She couldn't just walk up to them at lunch and say 'hi guys' and be suddenly best friends with them. She sighed and made her way to the girl's bathroom before the first insult would be thrown her way.

* * *

><p>She pulled on the pair of black sports shorts before bending down to tie the laces on her sneakers and then stood upright again. She sighed before standing in the queue to get ready for her cheerleading audition. She heard a lot of 'oh my God, that was terrible' and despite the fact she didn't actually care about being on the team she was starting to get nervous. Her name was called and as she walked up she tried to block out the voices of Rachel, Bevin and Theresa who were on the judging panel. She couldn't though and words like 'what the hell is she here for?' and 'OMG this is going to be hilarious. The ugly bitch, cheerleading? I want to put it on you tube.'<p>

Rachel pressed the play button on the little radio on the desk they were sitting behind. Brooke sighed deeply and started by doing a toe touch and went into a back hand spring. She did a cartwheel forward before swivelling her hips for two counts. Once she did that she did a few arm and dance movements. She jumped and landed in the splits. Once she'd finished she stood and watched as all three cheeleaders sat there with their mouths open.

"Wow..." Bevin breathed out and glanced at Theresa who was sat beside her.

"As much as it pains me to say this... You're actually pretty good," Rachel told her with her eyes slightly wider than usual.

"I think we just found our next cheerleader," Theresa sighed, "Unfortunatly it's you."

"Yeah... This doesn't mean we like you though," Rachel replied with a warning look.

"Oh... I wouldn't expect you to like me. You're jealous that I'm better than you," Brooke sent them a smirk before walking off. The three girls looked at each other and groaned.

"Why did skanky have to be good at cheerleading?" Rachel sighed as she looked to the other two cheerleaders.

Brooke left the gym with her bag over her shoulder as she started to walk down the hallway to her locker. She pulled out her books and placed them in her locker when she saw the basketball team exiting the gym after practice. She sighed and started to walk past them. Lucas would probably make some kind of insult to her as she walked past. He always did. Nathan usually did as well but she knew that he'd probably be with Peyton at this second and be more interested in her than Brooke. She'd have to get used to it, she would be spending a lot more time with them in future if their plan worked.

"Oh look, it's the freak. Isn't it a bit late for you to be out? Shouldn't you be doing your homework or something?" Lucas yelled to her as if on queue. She sighed.

"Yeah... I'm still waiting for you to finish my Spanish homework, dork," Shouted another guy who she didn't know.

"Yeah, me too. When will you give me my History homework?" Lucas added and Brooke stopped walking.

"How about never? Is never good for you?" She answered with her eyebrows raised high.

"No not really. It's due tomorrow," Lucas stopped walking as well and turned to her.

"Why can't you do it yourself? Oh yeah, you're too dumb," Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"At least I'm not a nerd like you," Lucas narrowed his own eyes and sent her a glare.

"At least I'm not going to be stuck in this hell hole all my life cleaning toilets," Brooke uncrossed her arms and let them fall to her sides.

"Can you read the future or something mystic Brooke? Tell me my future mystic Brooke," Brooke inwardly told herself 'at least mystic Brooke's better than freak'.

"Well... You'll get a job here as the janitor or something and the rest of you," She turned to the basketball team who'd stopped walking in curiosity, "Well you'll probably be unemployed in a rundown flat or working minimum wage at some shitty job."

"Come off your high horse, Brooke. You're going to be working in the same shitty jobs we are," He replied and Brooke laughed.

"I'm not the one who has a lower IQ than a goldfish," She rolled her eyes and turned around to walk out of the school and to her car where she'd drive to Haley's and tell her about the recent activities in their plan.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah, I'm sorry I'm not a cheerleader so that routine wasn't exactly professional. If any of you are then feel free to send me a routine to replace it. And I'm also not very good with insults so that scene between Brucas wasn't very good. Hell this whole chapter wasn't very good. So you can also send me any insults you have.<strong>

**Thanks for reading,**

**Lucy xx**


	3. This is a fight

**Thank you to _alysef_ who gave me some insults. It means a lot to me. **

**I don't own OTH because if I did Peyton wouldn't exist. (Sorry to the Peyton likers. No disrespect. I just really, really don't like her.)**

* * *

><p><em>"Ready to get blood on my white tee"- Good Charlotte, The Fight<em>

* * *

><p>The next day was pretty much them same. Haley spent her lunchtime sitting in the library, reading and finishing her homework. Brooke tried to sit with the cheerleaders, failing in the process. She sighed and adjusted her plain white t-shirt before sitting on one of the benches with a huff. She smoothed down the nonexistent wrinkles on her high waisted denim shorts. She was wearing a pair of gladiator sandals on her feet and had a black, cropped jacket on over her t-shirt. A black leather saddle bag was lay next to her on the bench.<p>

She pulled out her iPhone and scrolled through her contacts list before she found Haley's number. She pressed dial and after three rings her friend picked up. Brooke knew without her speaking that Haley was annoyed, she could sense these things.

"I'm in the library and you know phones are banned. What do you want?" Haley hissed and Brooke could hear a shuffling sound which was presumably her shuffling her papers around.

"That's a lovely way to greet your best friend of 11 years," Brooke rolled her eyes ans shifted on her seat, folding her legs in the process.

"Sorry... I'm just trying to finish my calculus homework and I don't get it," Haley sighed and Brooke could tell she'd probably put her head in her hands in frustration.

"You? Tutor girl not getting something? Really? It must be the end of the world or something," Brooke teased and she knew that Haley had just rolled her eyes without even seeing her.

"Shut up. I could say the same about you... You're in the top five in all your classes so you're not one to talk," Haley answered and Brooke rolled her own eyes.

"Whatever Hales," Brooke responded and Haley laughed.

"Got you there, didn't I?" Haley boasted and Brooke groaned.

"Shut up or I'll tell everyone about the time we watched _Dracula_ and you peed yourself," Brooke told her and Haley shut up for a second.

"You wouldn't," She answered and Brooke stiffled a laugh.

"I would," Brooke nodded her head even though she knew Haley couldn't see her. This argument of 'you wouldn't, you would' continued for a good five minutes before it came to a pause.

"It was really scary," Haley said quietly.

"It was, sweetie, and next time we watch it I'll make sure you have a diaper on," Brooke laughed and Haley growled making her laugh louder.

They spoke for the rest of lunch before the bell went. Brooke hung up the phone and got to her feet, slinging her bag over her shoulder. She saw Peyton walking on her own up ahead and thought this was her chance. If she got in with Peyton she might become friends with Nathan who would introduce her better to the cheerleaders. She hurried up walking to fall into step with the blond who had her head phones in as she walked.

Brooke pulled out one of her headphones and asked, "What you listening to?"

"Not that it's any of your business," Peyton glared at her, clearly angry that she'd taken out her head phones, "But, I'm listening to _The Cure_'s _Boys don't cry_. You probably won't have heard of it."

"And why is that?" Brooke crossed her arms over her chest and narrowed her eyes.

"Because you people are all the same. Listening to pretty little pop songs with a 'nice catchy beat'," She used air quotes before rolling her eyes, "Listening to those stupid songs that have no meaning whatsoever."

"Well you got me wrong, yeah? I know _Boys don't cry_ off by heart. I had it stuck on replay for three weeks. Here I was thinking that Peyton Sawyer wasn't one of those judgemental people. Guess I was wrong," Brooke rolled her eyes and started to walk off. She hadn't been lying. She turned around, walking backwards now so she could see the blond who'd stopped walking, "See you round, Peyton."

With that Brooke continued to walk to class.

* * *

><p>After a tedious hour of algebra, Brooke grabbed her bag from where she'd thrown it under the desk. She pulled it onto her shoulder and started to walk to the first cheerleading practice. She pushed open the door to the girls' locker room where most of the team were already there. She tried to ignore the glares and comments of 'what's that slut doing here?' as she made her way over to her empty locker at the end. She pulled on a pair of sports shorts and a tank top before slipping on her sneakers. After tying her laces and pulling her hair back into a pony tail she glanced around at the girls who were all talking between themselves.<p>

Peyton was the last to arrive, which Rachel pointed out with a growl and 'next time you're off the team'. As Peyton dressed the girls all started to file into the gym. When Brooke walked past Peyton grabbed her wrist and Brooke stopped to glance down at the blond.

"Sorry about earlier," Peyton told her as she stood up after sitting on the bench to tie her lace.

"It's no big deal, seriously," Brooke sent her a smile and shrugged her shoulders.

"Thanks," Peyton smiled back and they both walked into the gym together.

An hour and a half later, Brooke exited the school after a tiring session of Rachel tearing her down at every opportunity, making snide comments and constantly insulting her performance even when she was doing everything right. The rest of the girls simply talked between themselves about her (rather loudly) and kept glancing over their shoulders at her in the process. Just as she was walking to her car, Peyton came running up to her.

"Hey," She breathed deeply, obviously getting her breathe back, "Do you want to come to my house? It'll only be you, me and Nathan. Lucas might be there if Nathan invited him but it won't be many people."

Brooke's eyes widened slightly, she hadn't expected that. They'd spoken a little in practice and joked around a bit but nothing more than that. But Peyton seemed nice so she shrugged her shoulders, "Sure. I'd love to."

"Okay, well here's my address," Peyton handed her a slip of paper, "See you soon."

Peyton smiled and walked off towards her car. Brooke threw her bag into the back seat of her car and then round to the drivers seat to get in. Once she'd fastened herself in she started out of the school parking lot and towards Peyton's house. She parked outside Peyton's house 10 minutes later, sent a quick text to Haley saying where she was before getting out and walking up to the door. She knocked and Peyton opened up a few moments later.

"Hey," Peyton greeted and opened the door wider to allow her past. Brooke walked inside, smiling a little.

"Hi," Brooke responded and Peyton showed her upstairs to what she presumed was her room. Once she'd pushed the door open she got a good view of the room. Lucas and Nathan were sat on the bed, talking. Peyton went and sat on her desk chair. Brooke hovered in the doorway for a second before sitting on the bed awkwardly beside Nathan, as far as possible away though, mind you.

"This is Brooke. She's just started the cheerleading team," Peyton told Nathan and Lucas who both looked at her with a mix of curious and hateful eyes. Peyton turned to her computer and put on _Black and Blue_ by _Van Halen_. She turned up the volume and then seemed to be searching something online.

Brooke shifted on the bed, feeling uncomfortable. It'd been silent for a far too long time for her liking. She looked to her hands which were cupped in her lap. She was very thankful for the music playing in the background otherwise it'd be painful. Both boys had their eyebrows high and were staring at her with confusion.

"So what exactly is that ugly freak doing here? I mean she doesn't belong here. She should go back to her crappy life doing everyone else's homework," Lucas said after a moment of silence.

"Shut up, asshole. She's actually wanted here. You're not," Peyton told him without looking away from the computer, "It's my house and I want her here."

"Well I'll leave then. Someone might find out I've been spending time with her," Lucas started to get up when Nathan pulled him down.

"Stop it. I don't like that freak either, I mean nobody does. She should go, though, not you," Nathan replied while Brooke just sat there wringing her hands. She took a deep breath, trying to gain some confidence.

"I know you're both really insecure about your bad peformance in bed but c'mon, don't take it out on me. It isn't my fault," Brooke commented and both boys turned to look at her, narrowing their eyes.

"How would you know? You obviously don't have any experience. I mean who would want you?" Lucas raised an eyebrow.

"Hey, hey... Calm it down, everyone. Be nice," Peyton called out as she glanced up from the computer screen.

"It's no problem, Peyton. Just a warning though, you should probably get yourself checked out seeing as Nathan's a walking disease factory as he's such a male whore," Brooke answered and Peyton looked over at her, surprised because she didn't think Brooke had it in her. Lucas started laughing and Brooke turned her gaze on him.

"What are you laughing at? At least girl's like him. You've got such a small dick it's practically nonexistent. Your mum probably has a bigger dick than you."

With that Brooke started to get up and walk out of the room. She stopped at the door and turned to Peyton, "Sorry but I'm choking with all the ego in the room. See you later, Peyt."

Then she walked down the stairs, dialing Haley's number as she did so. She put the phone to her ear as Haley answered. "I'll come round yours and tell you everything. Yeah?" Then she got in her car and started to drive to Haley's house.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reading. I was really bored so I decided to update again. This was really bad. I'm not good with this kind of story. Most of the time I'm kinda angsty so this is unfamiliar territory. Anyway, I love you all for reviewing and everything. It means a lot. I hope you liked this (even if I didn't.)<strong>

**Lucy **


	4. I've been changin'

**Sorry to those reviews I haven't responded to. I'll do it any second now. Every reviewer, I want to say thank you and I love you. I mean, I seriously love and want to marry you. Anyone say yes to my proposal? Pleaseeee say yes.**

**If I owned OTH my name would be Mark Schwahn. Is that my name? No. So I don't own OTH.**

* * *

><p><em>"You've grown colder now, torn apart, angry, turned around"- Matchbox Twenty, Mad Season <em>

* * *

><p>A week later and things still weren't any different. She tried to sit with them at lunch and they'd give her a scathing look and budge up so as not to allow her to sit down. She ended up sitting on her own on a bench or having an argument with Haley over which Doctor was the best in <em>Doctor Who <em>over text. At cheerleading practice no matter how good she was she'd still have Rachel yelling at her. She had Nathan and the basketball players yelling words like 'freak' and 'wannabe' left, right and centre.

She hadn't spoken to Peyton much since that night at her house, they laughed and messed about in cheerleading practice (mocking Rachel at every opportuinity) and on one occasion they'd sat together at lunch but besides that they hadn't talked. She had to admit that despite all this, she wasn't getting as bullied. They'd call her names but had refrained from dumping her bag in the bin.

Things for Haley hadn't gotten better, though. She'd spent many moments in the bathrooms clearing her up after a cheerleader 'tripped and dropped' her drink all over her. She'd comforted her and for now, balancing Haley with becoming 'one of them' was alright. As long as no one saw them together they were alright to hang out together. She was thankful for this. No way could she be without her Britney Spears. Haley was the most important person in the world to her.

At this current moment Brooke was sitting in class. Rachel and Bevin were talking rather loudly about her in the seats behind. Phrases like 'wants to be like us? What a joke' wafted towards her. They had no idea what she was doing and despite the gossiping hurting a little she was thankful for this fact. She smoothed out her dark grey skinny jeans and pulled her sweater (with a cute picture of an owl on it) down a little. Her brown leather ankle booted feet were tapping as she counted down the seconds on the clock.

She got up the moment the bell went and was the first out of the classroom. Cheerleading wasn't on tonight so she was free to hang out with Haley and watch _Family Guy_ re-runs. She slung her brown leather shoulder bag onto one shoulder as she hurried down the hallway making for her locker. She didn't make it that far, however, and ran smack into someone.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry I wasn't watch-" She stopped abruptly as she looked into icy blue eyes.

"Carry on with the apology, Davis, you didn't quite finish," Lucas smirked down at her and she rolled her eyes before pushing past him. He yelled after her, "How very rude of you."

"Fuck you, Roe. Actually, no maybe not. I don't want to catch anything," She shouted over her shoulder and walked out of the school.

* * *

><p>She was sitting on a bench at lunch the next day when Rachel walked towards her. She leant against the back of the bench and crossed her arms over her chest, her face set into a blank expression. Rachel rolled her eyes and sighed loudly before saying, "It pains me to say this, but we've got a cheer tornament a month from now. So we'll be staying over at a hotel in Charlotte for a weekend. Thought I'd give you a heads up."<p>

"Oh that was ever so kind of you to inform me," Brooke told her, voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Bitch, please, I just wanted to tell you early on so you have time to practice. You really need it," Rachel narrowed her eyes.

"Me? Really? Says the person with two left feet. Actually, scratch that... You probably still haven't learnt your left and rights," Brooke narrowed her own eyes and Rachel rolled hers.

"Skank, I'm going to leave now before someone starts thinking we're friends or something," Rachel turned and started to walk away. Brooke was surprised that Rachel hadn't said anything more. That was nice for her.

"Wouldn't want to taint your reputation, now, would I?" She yelled after the retreating redhead who turned around to look at her.

"Shut the hell up before I make you," She answered, clearly getting more annoyed.

"How exactly, may I ask? Are you gonna hypnotise me?" Brooke smiled at her and Rachel glared in return.

"No... I'd punch your fucking face. Not that it'd do much good. You'd still look ass ugly," Rachel responded and Brooke laughed.

"Really? I always thought my ass was pretty hot. It might well be my best feature," Brooke grinned and Rachel just shook her head.

"I don't think you have a best feauture, bitch, you're ugly all over," Rachel replied as she folded her arms.

"How would you know? Been spying on me as I got changed for gym?" Brooke raised her eyebrows and planted a mock disappointed look on her face, "I thought you were through with the perving, Rach."

"You think you're really cool now, don't you? You got onto the cheerleading team so now you're Miss Popular? Well you're wrong. Everyone still hates you. You're just a waste of space that no one wants around. No body wants you so why don't you just go back to your sad old life and leave us alone. Because no one wants you around. You're a waste of space," Rachel told her, taking a step with every word she said until she was right up in her face, only inches away from Brooke.

"At least I know people don't like me. You on the other hand think that everyone loves you and worships the ground you walk on. Really they're just talking about you behind your back saying they hate you. I mean, who would like you? You're just a skank that started opening her legs at 13. At least people don't bet on how long it'll be before I catch something. I never take part in the little bets. I mean, you've probably already got a disease, haven't you?" Brooke narrowed her eyes, the little insults before totally forgotten. This was real and they were both trying to hurt each other.

"Just leave me the fuck alone, Brooke, or you'll wish you'd never been born," Rachel answered and flounced away. Brooke sighed heavily, not quite believing what she'd just said and how she could have been so mean.

* * *

><p>Rachel ignored her for the rest of the day. She didn't even make silly little snipes at her and she knew she'd gotten to her. She couldn't believe she'd been that mean. She'd always thought Rachel was mean but there she was being exactly like her. She was turning into one of them and she hadn't even spent any time with them. She couldn't cope with this. The plan wasn't working. She was turning into a bitch and she felt horridly guilty about it.<p>

"Hales, I've screwed up big time. This lame ass plan is never going to work. Can I just give up now? There's no point. I mean seriously, I fucked up bad. Rachel was fuming. I can't do it. They'll never want to be my friend. Please can I just stop it now? I don't want to do it anymore," Brooke lay on her bed later that day on the phone to Haley, ranting about the events in the day.

"For one that 'lame ass plan' was your idea. And two you can't give up. Think about all they did to us. You can do this. Don't just back out," Haley responded and Brooke groaned.

"But I can't do it. Everyone still hates me, they probably hate me more now. Why can't you do it?" Brooke moaned and Haley stiffled her laughter.

"Because, honey, it'd seem a little weird if both of us had tried to be friends with them. Don't you think? We've gone through this already," Haley answered and she heard a moan of annoyance on the other end of the phone.

"Why do you have to be so clever?" Brooke asked with a huff and now she couldn't hold the laughter in any longer and Haley just erupted in giggles, "What are you laughing at?"

"Brooke, just focus on the goal and carry on, you're doing okay or at least better than I would. I've got to finish my homework. Night," Haley said and after Brooke's response of 'night Hales' she hung up. Brooke groaned once more and lay back on her bed and stared at the ceiling. She pulled out her phone and dialled Peyton's number (she'd given it to her at one of the cheer practices). This wasn't going how she'd expected. She desperatly needed some help.

She listened as the phone rang three times before Peyton picked up and answered, "Hey, Brooke."

To which Brooke sighed heavily and replied, "Peyton, I need some help."

"What do you need?" Peyton asked and she breathed in deeply and launched into her speech.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay I swear I'm getting worse at writing rather than better. Anyone fancy helping out and becoming beta? It'd mean a lot to me. I'll do anything, seriously. Read your stories, join your forums, I mean anything. If you fancy it (and I'd love you forever) please say in a review or just PM me. Thank you. (Sorry this chapter is so awful by the way)<br>**

**Lucy**


	5. Crank up the car

**Gah, it's been too long. Too, too long. I'm sorry. Really, really, really sorry. I had a mountain of exams to revise for. So I'm sorry. Stupid exams.**

**This is unbeta-ed so it won't be very good. I had some beta trouble. Email beta trouble. But hopefully my next chapter will be beta-ed. So that'll be better than this (very bad) chapter.**

**Is the name on my birth certificate Mark Schwahn? Nope. So I do not own OTH or its character**

* * *

><p><em>"Somebody's gonna drop everything"- Tracy Lawrence, Find Out Who Your Friends Are<em>

* * *

><p>"Okay, I get it... You want me to get you invited to Rachel's party this weekend?" Peyton asked down the phone as Brooke sat cross legged on her bed after explaining how she needed Peyton's help.<p>

"Exactly. I mean if you hadn't noticed, me and Rachel aren't exactly BFF's," Brooke replied as she shrugged her shoulders, despite knowing that Peyton couldn't see her.

"Rachel's not gonna be inviting me to any slumber parties anytime soon, so I'm not going to be much help," Peyton answered and Brooke sighed heavily, after already explaining this 15 times she was getting more than a little exasperated.

"I think you'd be higher up on the list of people to invite to her Birthday party," Brooke told her, "And plus, you don't even need to ask Rachel. Just get Nathan to persuade her to invite me."

"And how do you know Nathan will get her to? Your not Nathan's favourite person, by the way," Peyton commented in a casual manner but Brooke could tell that Peyton hadn't wanted to say that because she didn't know whether Brooke was touchy about the whole 'nobody likes you' issue.

"If you promise him a night he won't forget and buy a new pair of sexy panties, he'll be more than happy to listen to your every command," Brooke laughed and she could basically hear the roll of Peyton's eyes.

"You're making me sound like a prostitute, except replacing money for party invites," Peyton groaned but there was an edge of humour to her voice so Brooke knew she'd help her.

"Hey, it isn't prostitution if he's your boyfriend. At least I don't think it is," Brooke took a few moments of contemplation before saying, "I'll search it on _Google_ later."

"I don't think you should... Porn would probably come up," Peyton laughed and Brooke rolled her eyes for a second, switching the phone from one hand to the other, before joing in the laughter.

"Maybe that's what I want to come up, I haven't exactly had an active life in the bedroom," Brooke joked with a little laugh.

"Can we please get off this subject? It's making me uncomfortable," Peyton told her and Brooke laughed harder.

"Making you flustered, ey Sawyer? And horny?" Brooke asked and she heard Peyton scoff.

"Shut up, B. Davis before this leads to phone sex," Peyton replied and Brooke lay back on her bed, phone still in hand.

"I want you to describe what your wearing right now," Brooke started, "Right down to your underwear."

"I don't think my boyfriend would be quite so willing to get you an invite to Rachel's party if he found out we were having this conversation," Peyton said and Brooke could tell she was smirking.

"Okay, okay. Consider the subject dropped. So will you get me an invite?" Brooke asked with a note of hope in her voice.

"Sure, whatever. But you owe me, remember?" Peyton sighed, as if admitting defeat.

"Yeah. You can have phone sex whenever you want," Brooke giggled and when she heard Peyton start to talk she quickly but in, "Sorry. Yeah, yeah I owe you one."

"Why do you want an invite so much anyway? You don't even like her," Peyton asked in a curious tone of voice.

"I guess I just want to make amends with her," Brooke replied before she heard her mobile beep with a new text message, "See ya later, P. Sawyer. Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

"Whatever you say, B. Davis," And with that she hung up.

* * *

><p>She pulled the tan leather hobo bag onto her shoulder from its previous place in the back on her car and took a deep breath before she started to walk towards the school. She flicked her straightened hair over one shoulder and tried to act like she'd seen Rachel and the other cheerleaders. She pushed open the door to the school open and walked inside. She made her way over to her locker and opened it, putting some of her books inside and then glanced in the little mirror inside.<p>

She fixed her bangs and wiped a little trace of mascara from beneath her eyes. She pulled out a lipgloss from her brown leather jacket pocket and applied it to her lips. She then slipped it back into her pocket and fluffed up her hair to give it a little texture. Then she closed her locker and leaned against it and saw Peyton run up to her.

"Saturday night, 8 o'clock, got it? And I'll have you know that I actually had to beg Nathan to get you invited so you owe me big. Peyton Sawyer does not beg," The blond told her as she put her hands on her hips which Brooke rolled her eyes at.

"Before I agree to owing you big... What do I owe you?" Brooke looked at her curiously as she folded her arms over her chest.

"Uh... What about a roadtrip? Nate and I were planning one," Peyton smiles hopefully and Brooke raises her eyebrows.

"I'm sensing that there's more to it than just a roadtrip... My spider senses are tingling," Brooke commented and Peyton laughed.

"Okay, okay, you got it out of me. If Nathan's there then that means that Lucas will be and I'm not spending a weekend stuck in a car with just them. Lucas will probably try to chat me up despite the fact that his best friend's in the car. And then when that fails he'll make stupid mum jokes and demand we stop whenever he sees a reasonably hot girl. It sucks," Peyton sighed heavily and shrugged her shoulders, "So I need a wingman who's preferably female."

"Lucas? Really? You should really tell your boyfriend to get a new best friend," Brooke shook her head and grumbled, "But whatever... I'll come."

"Thank you so much," Peyton grinned at her and hugged her tightly, "You have no idea how much I love you right now."

"About as much as I hate Lucas Roe?" Brooke looked at her and Peyton laughed and nodded her head.

"That much," Peyton agreed just as the bell rang. Brooke linked arms with the curly haired blond and they both started to walk to class together.

* * *

><p>Brooke was sat in french class next to Peyton, her jean clad legs crossed. She had knee high brown boots on which were clacking against the floor as she tapped her foot. Her black tank top was tight against her stomach and she was wrapping a strand of hair around her finger as she glanced around the classroom with an absent look on her face. Just then she heard a piece of paper fall onto her desk. She unfolded the crumpled paper.<p>

**_All set. Next weekend we're going on a roadtrip with Nate and Luke. Lucky us! Bet you're dead excited._**

_Excited? I'm not just excited. I'm ecstatic. I just want to leap up in my chair in joy._

**_I think that's a bad idea. Mr Griss isn't exactly in a good mood today._**

_Is he ever? _

_**Haha, I guess not. He's probably just upset that Rachel's not in his class this year. Last year he spent most of the time looking down her top.**_

_So that's why she got an A in french?_

_**Yeah. What, did you actually think she'd managed to get higher than a D for something?**_

_I just thought she'd bribed him._

_**Well I'm glad I set the record straight then. Oh, and by the way I think you're his next victim. His eyes seem to be lingering on your chest area. **_

_Maybe I'll ask him on a date later ;) Then I wouldn't just get an A, I'd get an A+ _(Despite the joking, she did pull her tank top a little higher up and kept an eye on him for the rest of the lesson)_  
><em>

_**I don't think so, he'd probably have a heart attack before that happened. For some reason I don't think he has a lot of dates.**_

_Why ever not? He's a right... I can't quite think of the right word._

_**Sweaty old man?**_

_Something like that._

_**Thought so. Want to go grab an ice cream after school?**_

_Ice cream? You can't keep my figure if you eat ice cream. Haha. Only joking. Ice cream sounds good._

_**Meet you by my locker after school. **_

The bell went a second later and Brooke grabbed her bag from beneath the table, sent a wink at Peyton and then made her way out of the classroom, trying to ignore Mr Griss staring at her ass as she walked out. She sighed and ignored Rachel glaring at her as she walked past. Maybe Rachel hated her more than she used to, but she still had one more friend than she used to. She sensed that her and Peyton would probably become really good friends.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know. No Brucas, I'm afraid. Sorry, but I wanted a chapter on the Breyton friendship so this is what I came up with. I know it's bad but it was done quickly, so it was either a bad chapter or no chapter. But luckily this means that there's a roadtrip where Brucas spend alota time together. Unfortunatly I see (and predict cause I can see the future) rough seas for the Baley vessel. <strong>

**Ahoy me readers,**

**Captain Lucy xx**


End file.
